Excuses – and the best seat!
by EnjoyLorn21
Summary: Teana visits Subaru...they are alone in a big house...yeah you get the picture. SubaTea One-shot - Yuri duh! - Also includes cuteness and fangirling.


**Excuses – and the best seat!**

* * *

><p>This story takes place during the Vivid Timeframe<p>

**At the Nakajima recidence:**

"TEEEEAAAAAAAAA! Let's play!"

Teana Lanster finally got a day off and as usual she went to visit her dear "friend" Subaru, Teana finally convinced Subaru to stay home instead of going off to train or visit her idol Nanoha-san...just the two of them...no fights, no fangirling over Nanoha, no babysitting, no pesky siblings... just the two of them...Teana didn't show it but she was happy because she's had a very obvious crush on her partner for years but she wasn't very honest with her feelings.

"I'm on the kitchen you're literary 10 ft away don't scream...and didn't you say you wanted something to drink?" grunted the red head.

"Buuutt TEAAAA! I want to play with you I haven't seen you in 4 days!" said Subaru with a grin.

*SIGH* that was the loudest sigh Subaru heard in her life

Subaru on the other hand just wanted to enjoy her time with Tea as much as possible, she didn't want to watch too many movies because they wouldn't be able to talk much and she even took a bath with her every now and then although she never understood why Tea always ended up blushing and with a cloud of smoke over her head after she washed her hair...odd they always used cold water.

"Tea don't be like that come on let's play pokemon! It's fun...and didn't you just E.V. train a full team?"

"*sigh* I did but pokemon? Now? Why not on the train or something?"

Subaru pouts "tssuu it doesn't matter where you play! Don't you wanna be the very best?!"

"I'm going to ignore that stupid reference...I don't feel like playing videogames right now"

Subaru starts to get teary-eyed

"ahem! Besides we played Mario Party 2-5 for hours last time with Corona and Cinque"

Subaru keeps crying with a puppy face

"SUBARU! Can we do what I want to do for once?!"

That caught Subaru off guard "Do I always push you into doing what I want?"

"E-Eh? Wait that's not what uh...umm hold on...let me rephrase that...AAHHH"

Subaru runs upstairs "Waaaah Tea hates me! Nanoha-san save me!"

That annoys Teana a little bit "I'm not angry...and it's always Nanoha-san huh...*sigh*"

At the door *ding dong* "Nove-san! Are you here?! HELLLOOOO!"

"That voice...loud" Teana casually walks to the doors as if she owns the place "Hey Vivio"

"Oh Teana-san!" after a hug and a few stories about Einhart and how awesome she is

"Uh Vivio so...you're looking for Nove right? She went out early"

"What? no way I thought she was free!"

Teana looks away "Well she said she was free and we would train all day but...never mind"

Vivio looks at her confused

"_OH you want to be ALONE with Subaru? Gotcha have fun! I'll be taking Ginga-san with me then"_

Teana smiles "hah don't worry you can just call her she's not busy(I don't think she'll seduce Ginga-nee right?)

Vivio starts a call using her device "Kris tell Mama about the change of plans as well"

Tea still staring at empty space "(I can't believe they all left after I said that...do they know? Does everyone know?)"

"Teana-chan! Good luck with Subaru!" NANOHA?! Oh right the call wait good luck?!

"Nice job partner get the mood just right and attack! Don't waste this opportunity!" "(Fate-san too...)"

"Well see you later Mamas take care and have fun! I'll be back pretty late" Vivio winks and cuts the call

Teana with a poker face "What was that? And do you always tease those...umm...scary demons?"

Vivio giggles "Silly Tea-san only Nanoha mama is the devil, Fate-mama is the black angel...when she fights"

"(looks like Vivio has build a lot of confidence after learning more about Olivie) right hahah..."

"Well good luck! You'll need it Subaru-san is thick headed" said Vivio as she walks off

" (hmph this kid think she'll make me blush?) right good luck to you as well Einhart thinks she has rivals after all"

Vivio trips "W-what?" she got her good "What kind of rivals? Miura-chan is a friend and-and"

"Did you bite your tongue? How cute ahh young love!" that causes Vivio to trip again

"L-Love?! I don't know what you're talking about um...see you later...bye!" Vivio runs off

And Teana can't help but to laugh "Adorable...she gets too cocky sometimes it's good to punish her like that"

**Meanwhile at Subaru's room:**

"Tea...why don't you want to play? I missed you so much like always...it's so hard for me when I can't see you"

Subaru starts to remember the events of StrikeS, after StrikeS and the training camp in Vivid.

"_You idiot!" "Teaaaaa" "Subaru..." " Tea~ wake up~" "Ok we'll do it together!" "Ginga-nee!"_

"Now that I think about it...Tea was pretty cute getting jelous of Ix haha..."

A few more minutes had passed Subaru did not hear the door since she had some music on, nothing in particular just a random frequency on the radio, she just wanted to relax and think her next more. Her alone time with Tea was too important to waste on a petty discussion like what game to play.

"What should I do...we can play yu-gi-oh I guess...does she know how to play that?...AH damn it!"

On the other side of the door Teana had no idea what to say so she just remained quiet for a while

"We could watch a movie but that would be my last option..."

Tea whispers "Why can't we? I'd be just the two of us...alone...wait! what?!"

"*sigh* because we can't talk and stuff..."

"Talk? But we don't even talk about anything important anymore...we don't talk...ah..."

"Tea...I don't know what to do anymore...I thought we would never get bored of each other"

"I'm not bored of you...I...um...never will...Subaru, you're concerned about this...right"

*knock knock*

"Ah Tea?...I'm sorry come in..."

Inside Teana finds Subaru holding a picture of them, nothing out of the ordinary just a picture they took on a random trip back in riot 6.

"Ah right hehe...um...Tea want to watch a movie?" Subaru said oddly embarrassed

Teana sighs one more time "Umm...say...Subaru can we like...um talk...?"

"Of course Tea!" Subaru instantly responds

Teana blushes a little "But...like...you...know...about each other like how was your week and stuff"

Subaru uncharacteristically flustered answers "W-What b-but that's boring! Um Tea I got a shiny!"

Teana instantly snaps "What are you doing?! Why? Why can't we talk like the old times?" Teana grabs Subaru by the collar "T-Tea?" Teana continues "I miss you! I want to know if you're well, do you remember the days when we talked about everything? When we had nothing to hide? I miss those days I'm worried you may be hiding something and just enduring the pain by yourself!" Subaru freezes for a second "Tea...I...why would you think that? I'd never hide anything from you"

Teana releases Subaru then adds "Right...Subaru...I...wait forget it...I don't know what to think anymore"

As Teana goes for the door Subaru responds with a simple "...What do you really want Tea?"

"I want...to be your best friend again...we are just playmates now" Teana says without looking back

At that moment Subaru felt like she was hit by a Starlight breaker, she paused for a moment to collect her toughts "(I-It's true...I've been avoiding that kind of talk...all I do is talk about games or training...Tea...Is that the true reason why I didn't want to watch a movie? Because there would be a chance for that topic to pop up? I'm...terrible...)" with that Subaru chases her partner.

At the same time Teana reflected on what she just did "Why did I snap like that?...I...what was I going to say?...I...I...OH NO! I L-L-LO- NO I wouldn't say...that...right?"

As Teana heads back to the living room she head a noise then "TEA! WAAAAIT!"

"Ah..." Teana blushes as she **those** thoughts would not leave her.

Subaru gives Teana a big hug, nothing unusual "Tea...I'm sorry! I'm an idiot!"

Teana smiles "I know...don't I remind you that everyday?"

And with that Subaru starts crying "TEA! *sob* I LOVE YOU!"

"W-whaaaa IDIOT!" Poor Tea sadly Subaru didn't mean it **THAT** way

"I know and I'm sorry! I'll fix my brain one day! I promise!"

"You don't need to do that...I...*whisper*...the way you are" *ding dong*

Subaru surprised answers "hm? I didn't catch that" Teana interrupts "The door! Again!"

Subaru puzzled by that responds "Again?

At the door was another little girl, this time " Tea-san? I'm I late?"

"Corona...late? For what? I'm I missing something obvious?" Teana didn't get it but how could she?

"Right...well...Vivio told me you guys were alone and that was a red flag-"

Teana instantly interrupts "RED FLAG?! What?!"

"Tea? Why are you screaming? Who's at the door?...oh hey Corona-chan! Wanna play Smash again?"

Corona grins "Oh no don't mind me I just came to watch" Corona begins to drool a little

"This kid" Teana said with an anger vein "Nove is with Ginga-nee why don't you bother them?"

"Tea don't be mean she's a kid!" Subaru pats Corona "Don't worry no offense taken"

They spend some time together along with Corona and nothing out of the ordinary althought it seems that Nanoha and Fate were dominating the Team Smash -for glory "Why are THEY online?!" Teana said angry after losing 5 times in a row "Your teamwork sucks! You both need to get good!" Subaru grins "Says the one that always first to fall" Teana streches Subaru's face "SU-BA-RU!" Corona with a nosebleed says "Now...now let's get along...here I'll support you with Samus" Teana still angry responds "tch it's just a stupid game...you're right let's beat those idiot lovers!" Teana hovers over Ganondorf "Again? Pick Marth!" Subaru said as she grins again "shut it I know what I'm doing"

_**Meanwhile**_

"Nyahaha they still want to keep playing? Fate-chan do we still have Doritos?"

"Yup...we can't let Vivio see us like this" Fate said while hugging Nanoha

Neither of them was properly dressed.

"Eh~ it's fine she's not coming back for a while...I'll pick Jiggly again nyahaha"

"Nanoha...you know that makes Teana angry...oh well...let's see...Shulk then!"

"MASTER DON'T BE MEAN" "Eh~? You too Raising Heart? But it's fun!"

"Ah~ that's my white devil!" Nanoha instanly answers with "Hm? Didn't you say that in bed last time?"

**Back to our story**

"DAMN IT!" Teana couldn't contain her anger after losing to the other duo for hours

"Sshhhh Corona fell asleep"

Corona was lying on the couch "I guess I got a little obsessed sorry Corona"

"hum...Vihart? Or RioVivi? Hum..."

"What is wrong with this girl..." Teana sighs

"She's cute haha...say what do you think? CoroRio?"

"CoroRio...wait what are you making me say?"

Subaru laughs "Yeah that feels better...say...is everyone we know...a...yuri?"

That causes Teana to spill her drink "Y-Y-Yuri?!" The white devil was a nice distraction...

Subaru takes a few seconds to think "(heh...heheheh...somehow...I always knew...but I really am an idiot...I'm sorry Tea...I think I get it now...this feeling...I'm gay!)"

"Subaru? Are you ok?"

"TEA! I'M GAY!"

"WTF?! Not a confession?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You're not gay!"

"YES I AM! I LIKE GIRLS?!"

"DO YOU?! You have undressed me a million times and NEVER even ONCE push me down!"

"T-That's because!...I'm an idiot!"

Teana sighs "Subaru you don't like girls...look!" Teana puts put a picture of a naked woman

"...you're right...I'm not...THEN WHAT IS THIS?!"

Teana a little worried now answers "what's what Subaru? You're fine you don't care about that"

"This! Just when I thought about you leaving me! I-I wanted to cry! And my chest feels funny!"

"E-Eh? S-S-S-au whaaaarru" It seems Tea is about to break

"Tea...what is this?" Says Subaru with the cutest look on her face...or so Tea sees

"Gah-I-shut up! Idiot! Just forget it you're lying...I won't be tricked..."

"Tea...don't tell me YOU are gay?!"

*hit* "IDIOT! I don't like women!...*whispers* ke you..."

"(Tea! She loves me?! Like that?! How come I didn't know?!)" Subaru silently gets closer

"W-what? What are you planning?...what ever it is I don't want to know (what's with her?!)"

"Tea...I understand...I'm sorry I'm not a lesbian...I'm Tea-sexual!"

*plop* Tea fell that by that statement

"But you know...somehow I always found you sexy" Subaru gets on top of Teana.

"S-S-S-E- Pervert I knew it!...*whisper* too"

"Tea..." Subaru closes the distance between them "I...let's kiss"

"BWAAGAGAWY I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU!" - Teana's not convincing response.

Subaru grins "Now...who's been an idiot?" Subaru gets very close and with her eyes shut.

"NA-GAW..." Teana thinks about it for a few minutes going back and forth...

"Aww~ don't keep me waiting~" Subaru says playfully.

"GAH-KIF..." Teana braced herself as she closed the gap...it was very sweet.

"Hah...(Tea...ah...I'm melting)" "Subaru...(GOD this has to be a dream...please don't wake me up!)"

After a few minutes of their... "session" it's getting pretty hot and Subaru starts undressing Teana.

"SUBARU YOU!...slow down...this has to...be...perfect..."

A switch flipped inside of Subaru "TEA!" "AH Subaru idiot!" "Clothes out!" "Wait kyaa"

**Next morning**

"Oh looks like they are sleeping on the floor...and luckily we are the first ones on the scene"

"Nove...well looks like I gained yet another sister 3" Ginga smiles

"Don't say that! Teana has always been one of us!" Said Nove as she tried to cover the duo.

"Oh my Corona-chan is here...oh no Corona is here!" Ginga shook in horror.

At the same time "Yaaaawn I sleep like a log...oh it's morning I feel asleep while playing!"

"Corona you were playing? Did any of those two make any weird noises?" Nove answered.

"Well yes" "ACK!" "NanoFate combo is tough at smash hehe" Corona added.

"Whew...and you didn't wake up?" Ginga said still concerned about her innocence.

"Hmmm...not that I can remember...by the way...did you two sleep together?"

That causes both of them to blush for some reason.

"Oh they fell asleep here? It must have been a fun session" Corona said with a smile.

"Pssst she was asleep right?" Nove asks "She must have been or else she wouldn't act this normal"

"Well thanks for having me over see you later...have fun!"

They both wave at Corona "...she's a good child and student but somehow she seems dangerous"

Ginga responds "Hm...I wonder...oh well lets just leave this two alone...they need to rest...A LOT!"

"You didn't need to add that...hahah I'm happy for you sis!" The Nove and Ginga duo goes to the backyard.

**The next weekday**

Vivio spots Corona oddly happy " Yo! You look very happy! Did something happen?"

"Oh hello Vivio and Rio...well yes there was a sudden development" Corona keeps humming.

Rio been Rio asks "What kind of development? You're still not taller that any of us"

"Oh Rio-chan you silly it's not about us...wait what about us?*blush* I don't think I can do that..."

Vivio tries to ignore it as usual "Corona-chan there you go saying weird things again"

Corona continues with her hands on her cheeks "Vivio it's dirty down there!- then let me clean you Ein- Kyaaa Vivio! - Hmm...delicious!"

Vivio and Rio shocked ask "What is that?!" Vivio remembers those words somehow...odd.

"AH~ I can't believe I saw that and with the best seats to booth!"

Rio calms down "ah it's just a movie...wait was that a horror?"

"Einhart-san! Good Morning!...ignore Corona-chan she's been weird again" Vivio greets her friend.

"*blush* again? About...those things?" Einhart seems uneasy but Vivio doesn't notice

"Tea...you too try it! - this position? How...lewd – it's fine here – hyaa idiot – ah Tea~"

Corona got straight A's all year after that and it seems Fate started teasing Teana about the whole ordeal...how did she find out? Only the three Aces know the answer.

FIN~ Happy end

* * *

><p>And I said to myself I wouldn't interrupt the story with NanoFate... *sigh*<p>

About the last few lines: Corona is imitating Einhart and Vivio then the SubaTea. In case you didn't know Corona ships everyone it's on the Vivid spin-off manga.

Edit: Fixed some errors I didn't notice 'till now whoops.


End file.
